First Kiss
by TonksLupin06
Summary: Harry and Ginny take a midnight flight out on Harry's firebolt and things start to change between them.


**First Kiss**

Disclaimer: sighs No, none of this (but the plot bunny) belong to me.

Ginny couldn't sleep. Not surprising really, with the war and constant danger everyone was in. She hadn't been sleeping right for weeks. So, she got up and out of bed and went downstairs to the common room. Once she got there however, she found that she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Harry was up and sitting on the couch staring into the fire. Ginny froze, before deciding to head down.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said sitting next to him.

"Hey Gin."

"Couldn't sleep? Me either." Silence stretched out. Harry seemed depressed and preoccupied. Ginny decided to do something to distract him. To distract both of them. "Hey Harry, want to go for a ride on your broomstick?"

"It's the middle of the night Gin."

"So? Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Why do you want to go for a ride?"

"Why not?" Harry didn't say anything so she added, "please?"

"Oh, alright. Let me go get my cloak and map." Ginny sat there smiling into the fire. All because Harry had smile. A real smile, not one of his fake polite smiles. And it was all because of her. "Alright Gin, lets go," Harry said coming down the stairs.

They put the cloak on and went outside to the broom shed to get Harry's firebolt. Since Ginny didn't have a broom, she rode in front of Harry on his. At first they both felt a little awkward, but soon after Harry kicked off they became more comfortable. Harry's arms held Ginny safe in front of him, while she leaned back into his chest. For a few minutes they just flew, but before long they came to a stop on top a hill. They both dismounted and sat on the ground, just relaxing. Ginny, though, was cold. She forgot to grab a sweatshirt, but she didn't say anything because she didn't want to go back. Harry saw her shiver though.

"Ginny, do you want to go back? You look cold."

"No, I'm fine Harry. I don't want to leave yet." Truth be told, Harry didn't want to leave either. So the next time Ginny shivered he moved over the tree next to her and sat up against it.

"Ginny, come sit with me. That way we don't have to leave and you can be warmer." Ginny moved over and sat between Harry's legs and leaved up against his chest. Her head found its usual spot to side under his chin. His arms came around her, holding her tight. Her hands lay on top of his and his head came down a little to lean against Ginny's. For a while they didn't say anything. Nothing needed to be said. Then Harry broke the silence by asking, "So, Gin, why couldn't you sleep?"

"I haven't been able to relax long enough to fall asleep."

"How many nights has this been going on?"

"I'm not really sure. Most nights for several weeks now at least. With everything that has been happening lately, it's hard for me to relax enough. So, why couldn't you sleep?"  
"I guess for a lot of the same reasons as you. With the war, worrying about loved one, and school, I just have to much stuff on my mind to unwind enough to fall asleep. My brain is always working overtime."

"Hmm," Ginny said. In fact, right now they were both really relaxed. They both had their eyes closed and their fingers were playing with each other lightly. "Harry," Ginny whispered after several more comfortable minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"We should get back soon. We want to be back before everyone wakes up."

"Mmm…you're right, of course. But just a few more minutes. I really don't want to go back yet."

"Me either," Ginny replied with a smile. "But if we're found out here…"

"Yeah, we'll be in huge trouble," Harry sighed. "Alright, lets go back." They both got back on the broomstick and flew slowly back to the shed. After securing Harry's broom, they carefully snuck back into the common room. Once there they walked to the stairs where they stopped. "Thanks, Gin, for convincing me to go tonight. I needed this."

"I did too. Maybe we can do it another night when neither one of us can sleep."

"Yeah, I'd like that Gin."

"Okay. Goodnight Harry," They both just stood there for what seemed like forever, but was probably only a few minutes, staring at each other. They didn't need any words. Before long Ginny reached up and daringly did what she had been wanting to do since she was ten-years-old, she gently kissed Harry on the lips. Then she turned around and walked up to her dormitory.

Harry just stood there for several moments in shock. Ginny Weasley had just kissed him. He slowly raised his fingers to his lips as if he could still feel the softness of her lips. Very quietly he whispered, "Goodnight love," but Ginny had already disappeared up the stairs. That rest of the night they both slept soundly with smiles on their faces. The next morning at breakfast, both of them were happier than they had been in a long time. In the next couple of weeks, Harry and Ginny often met in the common room to take a late night flight on Harry's broom. Once the weather got bad enough that they couldn't go out late at night, they started to going to the Room of Requirement. There they would just sit there and talk or just cuddle.

During the daytime they also acted differently. It was just the small everyday differences. Like how their eyes always sought each other out. Or how their whole faces seemed to light up from within every time they spotted each other. They were always together, they walked to all their meals together, ate together, walked each other to classes, and were seen together during free periods and after dinner. Most nights they would sleep together in the common room. It wasn't like they were doing anything improper, but that seemed the only way that either one of them could get any sleep without having nightmares. In just a matter of days, it became impossible to separate the two besides classes. They however, did not notice that much of a difference. They both observed that they were happiest when they were together and that they were able to sleep much better when they were together.

They might not have noticed much of a difference, but their classmates and teachers did. And they smiled at each other, because now that Harry had Ginny and their love (for no one doubted that that's what was going on between the two) he had a very good chance at defeating Voldemort.


End file.
